Kenjiro Hiroshi
| birthday = 22nd February | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 6ft | weight = 98kg | eyes = Crimson | hair = Black | blood type = B | affiliation = Kenji Hiroshi, Kyoaku | previous affiliation = Engelhaft Gewitter | occupation = | previous occupation = Engelhaft Gewitter Co-leader | team = | previous team = Engelhaft Gewitter | partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Kyoaku | previous partner = Siegfried Adler, Aldric Adler | base of operations = Kenji's Inner World | marital status = | education = | family = | clan(s) = | status = Active | signature skill = Zanjutsu & Hohō | secondary skill = Kidō | shikai = Raijin | bankai = Junsui Raijin | former shikai = Aoi Inazuma | former bankai = Aoi Inazuma Kasō }} Kenjiro Hiroshi (健次郎宏, Hiroshi Kenjiro), active under the aliases Kenji Shiba (柴建次, Shiba Kenji) and Kyōji (恭二, Kyoji), was a Battle Doll created using the siphoned of Kenji Hiroshi, who masqueraded as the latter's manifested Inner Hollow. He was created by The Outsider to distract Kenji and his allies from what was happening in Heisekai, which eventually culminated in The Collapse. He fought against Van Satonaka and Kei Yume to draw Kenji out, but was instead confronted by Kenji's son, Kentaro Hiroshi, who nearly killed him. Following this he allied himself with the Engelhaft Gewitter during their planned invasion of the . He was eventually tracked to Heisekai by Kenji where the latter released the full power of his , at which point his stolen power was returned to him, albeit Kenjiro continued to exist as the new avatar representing Kenji's Inner Hollow. Appearance Kenjiro is the spitting image of Kenji and, to a lesser extent, Kentaro. Like his nemesis he has a youthful appearance despite his age and is a fairly tall person, standing at a full height of 6ft, with white skin and eyes bearing a shade of red that mimics the color of blood. He has short, spiky raven black hair with a slight silver tinge throughout that frames his face and casts some of his forehead in shadow. He is broad through the shoulders with a lean-build at odds with his incredible strength, and is far more agile and mobile than is expected when his age is taken into account. The resemblance he bears with Kenji is such that almost everyone has mistaken him for Kenji, with the sole exception being Kaimen Kazuki, who was promptly silenced. Personality Much like Kenji is, Kenjiro is a calm and composed individual who rarely (if ever) loses his cool. Even when faced with two Captains of the Gotei 13, Kenjiro never once made himself appear distressed or concerned, and ultimately held his own with them in battle. Outside his use of Kenji's traits Kenjiro himself is a confident, snide and ambitious man. His supreme confidence was showcased quite clearly when he outright challenged the Kōhai brothers to battle even whilst being heavily outnumbered four-to-one. He uses a form of psychological warfare to unbalance his opposition during battle and turned this particular trait on such men as Kei Yume (though it failed) and Kusaka Kori (whom it merely motivated towards victory). He done the same to the Kōhai brothers and almost succeeded in drawing three of the four into battle, all except Kitsui Kōhai. He is also intimately familiar with almost all of Kenji's life and, by extension, the people associated with him. He speaks in a familiar tone with all of Kenji's friends, rivals and acquaintances and acts the part of Kenji exceptionally well -- enough so that Kei Yume, Van Satonaka and even Kenji's own children were fooled by his deception. He also isn't above using their bonds of friendship against these people, as Kenjiro happily told Van what he planned to do with Anna Satonaka. In this encounter he also demonstrated some perverted tendencies by declaring that Van's daughter, Azami Satonaka, was "a pretty lass, isn't she? I might let her live. She'd make a wonderful plaything for me." He understands that the bonds these people shared with Kenji ultimately prevent them causing lasting harm to their friend, thus aiding Kenjiro's advantage in battle. Only once, however, did his mimicry backfire and ultimately blow up in his face. When Kusaka regained his powers and challenged Kenjiro Kusaka was fit to instantly recognize that Kenjiro was not Kenji, thus throwing aside his deception. This suggests that Kenjiro's mimicry of Kenji was not perfect. Indeed Kusaka called his performance "lackluster" afterwards. Kusaka later claimed that if Kenjiro knew anything at all about Kenji and his friends then he should have known that he (Kusaka) and Kenji never held back during their sparring sessions and, although they loved one another as brothers, never had any problem smacking the other about. History Synopsis :Main Article - Rising Phoenix: Gears of Fate. :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Impostor arc *Kenji gone Mad? *Betrayal!? *His True Colors? *Discovering the Truth of Kenji Restoration arc *Shifting Loyalties Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities : Kenjiro possesses a truly massive quantity of spiritual power. Merely by exerting what he called "a mere glimpse" he almost killed Hotaru, Akira and Kay Hiroshi. Kentaro notes him to be the equal of his father, Kenji. Van Satonaka and Kei Yume also mistook his energy signature to be that of Kenji's, suggesting they both share similar reiatsu. Zanjutsu Master: Kenjiro is capable of facing multiple high-level enemies at once without losing his cool or showing any openings, while attacking with precision and the use of extreme speed mixed with a calm composure. He demonstrated the needed skill to pressure Kei, who himself is a master swordsman, and even equaled Kusaka with only a single arm. He later demonstrated the ability to combat Kentaro, Akiye, Hawke and David four-on-one. Hohō Master: The speed Kenji reaches with lightning enhancement is the speed Kenjiro reaches on his own merit. He is incredibly fast, dexterous and much more agile than his age would suggest. When he attacked the Hiroshi family he almost killed Ino Hiroshi before she could react. Enhanced Strength: Kenjiro possesses the necessary strength to dominate both Kaimen Kazuki and Shinrei Kurosaki in battle, two-on-one. He caved in Shinrei's chest which left him on the verge of death and ripped Kaimen's left arm off effortlessly during their meeting. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): a technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and the spiritual realm of the users choosing. Kenjiro used this to return to flee the scene after attacking Ino and her family. Duplication Technique: Kenjiro has demonstrated the ability to literally be in two places at once. He fought against Van in Nishiendo and against Kei Yume in the Seireitei roughly at the same time, though how he did so is not currently known. Zanpakutō Rīchimei (リーチめい, Leech Life). Kenjiro's zanpakutō takes the form of a with a circular guard and yellow hilt wrapping; which he wears secured across his back at an angle for easy drawing. Even while sealed the weapon possesses a level of durability and keenness expected of compact Bankai forms, allowing it to cut through most obstacles and turn aside the heaviest of impacts without fear of snapping. In terms of appearance it is identical to the weapon Kenji summons upon using Sanmiittai Seikatsu Shinsei. *' :' Kenjiro's zanpakutō is released with the phrase "Suffer" (被る, Kōmuru). The blade and guard turn stark black, while the hilt wrapping shifts to blood red. Sticky dark liquid mimicking blood spills from the blade tip, dyeing the entire edge. :Shikai Special Ability: The primary power of Kenjiro's zanpakutō is the utter annihilation of souls. He doesn't cleanse the soul of the s he kills, instead destroying them outright. This is also true for anyone he else he kills, preventing their reincarnation. :*'Reikui' (霊食い, Soul Eater): a sickly wave of dark energy wreathed with a madness-inducing aura which Kenjiro forcibly expels from his zanpakutō's edge; with its final stage being a cloud of dark mist much like a fog. The darkness can penetrate even the strongest of defenses and can only be stopped by hitting it with a force of equal power. The darkness causes madness, a pain-inducing affliction which appears like burns, and stays active in the air for long durations. Extended contact with the fog eats away at the persons very soul; eventually causing disharmony with their zanpakutō and, with long enough exposure, the breaking apart of the bonds holding the persons body together. :*'Meijūshi' (命中死, Life Through Death): a sick technique similar to Reikui, though instead of destroying it heals, though only Kenjiro himself. When he takes hold of an enemy with his Shikai active Kenjiro is capable of forcibly absorbing their spiritual power, healing his own wounds at the expense of wounding his enemy. Prolonged contact can completely drain his victim, killing them. Kusaka speculates that this also enables Kenjiro to grow stronger, though to what level remains unknown. *' :' Rīchi no Seitoshi (リーチの生と死, Leeching Life and Death): not yet revealed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kenjiro takes his zanpakutō holding hand, brings it towards his face, and begins gathering spiritual matter in the form of purplish specks with a distinct blackened outline towards and onto his face. The oppressive feel of Hollow reiatsu sweeps through the area like a fierce gale. He then makes a ripping motion, obscuring himself in a column of violet spiritual energy that shoots into the sky like a beacon, accompanied with flashes of black at regular intervals. When the light vanishes Kenjiro's Hollowfication can only be compared to the traitorous in advancement. Unlike the Visored of that generation Tōsen also gained armor in addition to the mask. Kenjiro, like Tōsen before him, gains more than just a mask. He now wears a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, form-fitting shirt underneath. Over that was a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half. His old outfit was completely altered by the influx of Hollow energy. The mask itself was white with a purple tint that covered the entire upper-half of his skull, complete with a swirl pattern and three tomoe-shaped holes. Two of these served as the eye slits, which showed shining yellow eyes. *'Power Augmentation:' With his mask donned Kenjiro's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami ones, providing a vast increase in strength, speed and durability. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Kenjiro's spiritual power becomes more like a thick miasma when he dons his Hollow mask. Kei himself noted that if not for their own levels of spiritual power Kenjiro's increase in power would have overwhelmed them. This suggests that only the strongest tier of Captain can contend with Kenjiro's spiritual power. :*'Enhanced Strength:' Kenjiro's strength becomes so great that he is capable of momentarily bypassing the illusions created by Kei Yume and injure the person they had been covering, which even Kei found surprising. :*'Enhanced Speed:' Kenjiro's already impressive speed is heightened even farther. With a single step he was capable of appearing behind and bisecting Nobu Sadao, who failed to react in time to his strike. :*'Enhanced Durability:' With his mask on Kenjiro was capable of fending off the fierce onslaught of Kusaka Kori. When Kusaka pinned him to Sojiro Kori's Kidō barrier with a Heilig Pfeil, Kenjiro didn't so much as flinch. he was perfectly capable of speaking and moving normally despite the injury. *' ' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Kenjiro proved himself capable of firing a Cero from his right palm. He done so against Kei Yume. His Cero is also particularly powerful and is capable of widespread destruction. Against Kei it was capable of burning his back. Behind the Scenes *Kenjiro was designed to be everything Kenji Hiroshi couldn't be. They are polar opposites: Kenji stands for freedom and justice, while Kenjiro stands for domination and destruction. *While designed to be one of the primary antagonist of the fanon story-line, Rising Phoenix: Gears of Fate, the author decided to bring him into his main time-line as well. This was done purely for story purposes, believing the interactions to be quite promising. Trivia *Kenjiro is predominately left-handed. *In the past Shinigami where referred to as "Balancers" due to the nature of their existence. Kenjiro is the only Shinigami known to cause harm to the spirit cycle of souls. Navigation Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Original Character Category:Alternate Universe Category:Villains